slangfandomcom_el-20200216-history
We have not seen him yet and we have removed him john
Εκ του «ακόμα δεν τον είδαμε, Γιάννη τον εβγάλαμε». Η έκφραση ανήκει σε μια χρυσή παρακαταθήκη αγγλοελληνικών εκφράσεων. Μερικά χαρακτηριστικά παραδείγματα: A cuckoo aligned a nightingale: Στοίχισε ο κούκος αηδόνι A home without John Paki does not make: σπίτι χωρίς Γιάννη προκοπή δεν κάνει Aaron, Aaron: Άρον άρον About appetite, pumpkin pie: Περί ορέξεως, κολοκυθόπιτα All honey-milk: Όλα μέλι-γάλα All the money: Όλα τα λεφτά Antitextual: Αντικειμενικό Are you passing us for Young Americans? Μας περνάς για Αμερικανάκια; Are you requesting the change from over additionally? Μου ζητάς τα ρέστα κι’ από πάνω; Are you roasting yourself? Ψήνεσαι; Are you working me? Με δουλεύεις; Armenian in-call: Αρμένικη βίζιτα At the end they shave the groom: Στο τέλος ξυρίζουν τον γαμπρό Atomic pizza: Ατομική πίτσα Back-feaster: Ο πισωγλέντης Beam me and I slipped: Φέξε μου και γλίστρησα Because your ass wants them: Γιατί τα θέλει ο κώλος σου Better ass-bond than ass-seek: Κάλιο γαιδουρόδενε παρά γαιδουρογύρευε Better five manual than ten and trap-setting: Κάλλιο πέντε και στο χέρι παρά δέκα και καρτέρι Biowrestling: Βιοπάλη Bite and forgiveness: Μπουκιά και συγχώριο Black and spiderly: Μαύρα κι άραχνα Blind person's justice: Του στραβού το δίκιο Burnt Bimbos: Καμένα Βούρλα Bursts nose: Σκάει μύτη Calabrian testicles: Αρχίδια καλαβρέζικα Can you pull my eyes out? Μπορείς να με ξεματιάσεις; Canonize: Κανονίζω Cardiac friend: Καρδιακός φίλος Carpet I will become to step me: Xαλί uα γίνω να με πατήσεις Cat with petals: Γάτα με πέταλα Caught him on the leeks: Το έπιασε στα πράσα Ceramic cat: Κεραμιδόγατος Cheaply we survived her: Φτηνά την γλιτώσαμε Cockthunder: ψωλοβρόντης Coffee pots we bond? Μπρίκια κολλάμε; Collect, even if they are nipples: Μάζευε κι ας είναι ρώγες Cry them, Happyshine: Κλάφτα, Χαράλαμπε Cut cabbage and draw conclusion: Κόψε μάπα και βγάλε συμπέρασμα Cut road: κόβω δρόμο Defecate inside multi-time that we did not become broad-bands: Χέσε-μέσα Πολυχρόνη που δεν γίναμε Ευζώνοι… Demigod and put! Ημίθεος και βάλε! Devil’s socks: Διαόλου κάλτσα Did you get refrigeration? '''Έπαθες ψύξη; '''Did your ships fall outside? Έπεσαν έξω τα καράβια σου; Do you have weather for brown? Έχεις καιρό για καφέ; Does the goat chew fish-roe? Μασάει η κατσίκα ταραμά; Does waters: Κάνει νερά Don’t chew: Μη μασάς Don’t do it a subject: Μη το κάνεις θέμα Don’t make me gymnasiums! Μην μου κάνεις γυμνάσια! Don’t make me high-schools! Μην μου κάνεις γυμνάσια! Don’t you defecate us you and your cricket: Δεν μας χέζεις εσύ και ο γρύλος σου! Eat eyes fish and the stomach-winding road: Φάτε μάτια ψάρια και κοιλιά περίδρομο Egg riot: αυγοτάραχο. Eggs of the hour: Αυγά της ώρας Electrospeech mechanic: Ηλεκτρολόγος μηχανικός Elsewhere 4 elsewhere! Αλλού γι αλλού! Equi-boat, equi-aqua: ίσα βάρκα, ίσα νερά Even invalid Mary in the loop! Το ξέρει και και η κουτσή Μαριώ! Eye-removal beats name-removal: Κάλλιο να σου βγει το μάτι παρά το όνομα Faggotry was played: παίχτηκε πουστιά Fart tub: Κλασομπανιέρα Fierce carvings: άγρια χαράματα Fleas have entered my ears: Μου μπήκαν ψύλλοι στ’ αφτιά For more information, open the Golden Driver: Για περισσότερες πληροφορίες, ανοίξτε τον χρυσό οδηγό. For the festivals: Για τα πανηγύρια For the penis astride: Για τον πούτσο καβάλα Free dude: Τζάμπα μάγκας Frequent attitudes: Συχνές στάσεις From here go and the others: Από δω πανκαι οι άλλοι Gather momentum and come with the reverse gear: '''πάρε φόρα κι έλα με την όπισθεν '''Give our regards to platan: Χαιρέτα μας τον πλάτανο Glass! Τζάμι! Goal the two-francs: Τέρμα τα δίφραγκα God interest: Θεοτόκος Good reefer: Καλοριφέρ Hairs curly: Τρίχες κατσαρές Hare-removal: Έβγαλε λαγό Harp adhesive: Άρπα κόλλα Has the weather turnings: Έχει ο καιρός γυρίσματα Have you removed edge? Έβγαλες άκρη; Have you rotated? Γύρισες; He anally aerated me: Μ’ έκλασε He ate bouquet: Έφαγε μπουκέτο He ate gluing: Έφαγε κόλλημα He ate her on the Praise-the-Lord: Την έφαγε στο Δόξα Πατρί He ate his breads: Έφαγε τα ψωμιά του He ate his faces: Έφαγε τα μούτρα του He became Louie: Έγινε Λούης He bit the sheet-metal: Δάγκωσε την λαμαρίνα He cannot crucify girlfriend: Δεν μπορεί να σταυρώσει γκόμενα He changed him the unpraised: Tού άλλαξε τον αδόξαστο He did us gayety: Μάς έκανε πουστιά He does priests: Κάνει παπάδες He doesn't understand Christ: Δεν καταλαβαίνει Χριστό He drinks dry-hammer: Πίνει ξεροσφύρι He exited white-faced: Βγήκε ασπροπρόσωπος He farts doorknobs: Κλάνει πετούγιες He gives her to me: Μου την δίνει He glued me to the wall: Με κόλλησε στον τοίχο He has swollen my liver: Μου έπρηξε τo συκώτι He hit my cellphone: Χτύπησε το κινητό μου He is a giant squid: Είναι μεγάλη σουπιά He is dispatching owls to Athens: Κομίζει γλαύκα εις Αθήνας He is indebted to Mrs Michaels: Χρωστάει της Μιχαλούς He is, and I fuck the children: Είναι και γαμώ τα παιδιά He learned it littlewater: Το έμαθε νεράκι He made us the three two: Μας έκανε τα τρία δύο He performs the dead bedbug: Κάνει τον ψόφιο κοριό He put him the voices: Του έβαλε τις φωνές He removed hare: Έβγαλε λαγό He removed him whitefaced: Τον έβγαλε ασπροπρόσωπο He saw G.I. Christ: Είδε τον Χριστό φαντάρο He sits on my neck: Μου κάθεται στο λαιμό He sleeps with the hens: Κοιμάται με τις κότες He took his air: Του πήρε τον αέρα He who has the fly, flies: Όποιος έχει την μύγα, μυγιάζεται He/she takes him: Τον παίρνει He/she took them out arseholes: Τους έβγαλε μαλάκες Heavy melon: Το βαρύ πεπόνι Hebrew widespread: Ευρέως διαδεδομένο Here the Rhodes, here and the shag! Ιδού η Ρόδος, ιδού και το πήδημα His blood was cut: Κόπηκε το αίμα του His is aurally non-perspiring: Δεν ιδρώνει το αυτί του Holy Mary's eyes: Της Παναγιάς τα μάτια How from here morning-morning? Πώς από δω πρωί-πρωί; I am not in tracksuit: Δεν είμαι σε φόρμα I am sitting standing: Κάθομαι όρθιος I am tugging my mammaries: Τραβάω τα βυζιά μου I balded! Καράφλιασα! I bring him to my waters: Τον έφερα στα νερά μου I bring him with my/his waters: Τον φέρνω με τα νερά μου/του I came out of my clothes: Βγήκα από τα ρούχα μου I caught your au pair: Σου’ πιασα την παραμάνα I dare to horse: Τολμώ να είπω I don't chew: Δεν μασάω I don't have face to exit in society: Δεν έχω πρόσωπο να βγω στην κοινωνία I don't know Christ: Δεν ξέρω Χριστό I don't know what is being done to me: Δεν ξέρω τι μου γίνεται I don't see my blindness: Δεν βλέπω την τύφλα μου I downloaded christcandles: Κατέβασα χριστοκαντήλια I go with his waters: Πάω με τα νερά του I have dogbored: Έχω σκυλοβαρεθεί I have my necks! Έχω τα λαιμά μου! I have tuberculosed: Έχω χτικιάσει I made her lottery! Την έκανα λαχείο! I made her out of cups: Την έκανα από κούπες I made them salad / I made them sea: Τα έκανα σαλάτα / θάλασσα I put for president: Βάζω για πρόεδρος I remained bone! Έμεινα κόκαλο! I remove her, I remove her not! Τη βγάζω δεν την βγάζω! I see it pale: Το βλέπω χλωμό I shall burn you John I shall spread you honey: Να σε κάψω Γιάννη να σ’ αλείψω μέλι I spat them: Τα έφτυσα I studied my children with bleeding economies: Σπούδασα τα παιδιά μου με αιματηρές οικονομίες I threw her on your ears: Στην έριξα στ’ αυτιά I took my three: Πήρα τα τρία μου I took them to the cranium: Τα πήρα στο κρανίο I transformed her into a lottery ticket: Την έκανα λαχείο I was syphilized: Συφιλιάστηκα I will cut your good day: Θα σου κόψω την καλημέρα I will remove the Goldie: Θα βγάλω την χρυσή I’ll have you on the opa-opas: Θα σ’ έχω στα όπα – όπα i-branches Τα ματόκλαδα I'll go for bathroom: Θα πάω για μπάνιο I'm cutting traffic: Κόβω κίνηση I'm sitting on ignited coals: Κάθομαι σε αναμμένα κάρβουνα In the post-taxi: Εν τω μεταξύ Is your ass eating you now? '''Σε τρώει ο κώλος σου τώρα; '''It arrived to him box! Του ήρθε κουτί It breaks her to me: Μου την σπάει It came to him box: Του ήρθε κουτί! It cuts nails: κόβει καρφιά It didn't sit on us: Δεν μας έκατσε It fell the bear’s laughter: Έπεσε το γέλιο της αρκούδας It happened the come-to-see: Έγινε το έλα-να-δείς It is unwrestlable! Δεν παλεύεται! It rains of good weather: Βρέχει του καλού καιρού It says!: '''Λέει! '''It spoils me: Με χαλάει It throws chair legs: Ρίχνει καρεκλοπόδαρα It's not every day St. John's: Δεν είναι κάθε μέρα τ’ Αη-Γιαννιού I've played them!: Tα’ χω παίξει John treats, John drinks: Γιάννης κερνά, Γιάννης πίνει Language-kiss: Γλωσσόφιλο Life and hen: Ζωή και κότα Like a squeezed lemoncup: Σαν στημένη λεμονόκουπα Like the snooooows!: Σαν τα χιόνια! Like the unjust curse: Σαν την άδικη κατάρα Little rectal she-rooster: Κωλοπετεινίτσα Loosely! '''Χαλαρά! '''Loss at the straight: Χαμός στο ίσιωμα Luxury accusation: Κατηγορία πολυτελείας Manolis with words is building upper floors and lower decks: Ο Μανόλης με τα λόγια χτίζει ανώγια και κατώγια March scalper and evil stake-burner: Μάρτης-γδάρτης δεινός παλουκοκαύτης Margie had everything but the Hijab: Όλα τα’ χε η Μαριορή, ο φερετζές της λείπει May God remove me liar: Ο Θεός να με βγάλει ψεύτη May the old vineyard depart: Ας πάει και το παλιάμπελο Milk funnies: Γαλακτοκομικά Mucovirgin: Μυξοπαρθένα Municipal song: Δημοτικό τραγούδι Municipal unfortunate: Δημοτικό δίστιχο My gallbladder was amputated: Κόπηκε η χολή μου My psyche went to the donut-lady: Πήγε η ψυχή μου στην κούλουρη Never of the drinks: Ποτέ των ποτών. Nonsense! Κολοκυθάκια! Of the gay: Του πούστη! Of the piazza: Της πιάτσας. Of the sweet water: Του γλυκού νερού On the hair: Είναι στη τρίχα One joy and two terrors: Μια χαρά και δυο τρομάρες Organic: Ορχηστρικό (εκ του instrumental) Other the one, and other the other: Άλλο το ένα και άλλο το άλλο Our vagina has coagulated: Έχει πήξει το μουνί μας Outside-brakes: έξω φρενών Paedoplace: Παιδότοπος Pancelery: Πανσέληνος Parody-like rains: παροδικές βροχές. Party dog: Κομματόσκυλο Political halva: Πολίτικος χαλβάς Popular orthodox alarm system: ΛΑ.Ο.Σ. Price tax: Φόρος τιμής Psycho child: Ψυχοπαίδι Punches-swines-assasins, you sell the white dust: Μπάτσοι-γουρούνια-δολοφόνοι, εσείς πουλάτε την άσπρη σκόνη Sarah, Mara and the evil encounter: Η σάρα, η μάρα και το κακό συναπάντημα Seize the egg and groom it: Παρ’ το αυγό και κούρευ’ το Serbian butcher's: Χασαποσέρβικο She is a slow-priestess: Είναι σιγανοπαπαδιά She is like the frigid waters! Σαν τα κρύα τα νερά! She tells it, his little partridge: Το λέει η περδικούλα του. Shit and fromshit: Σκατά και απόσκατα Shit high and contemplate! 'Χέσε ψηλά κι’ αγνάντευε '''Shit inside much-year that we did not become good-belts! 'Χέσε μέσα Πολυχρόνη που δεν γίναμε ευζώνοι ' '''Slow the cabbages! 'Σιγά τα λάχανα '''Slowly lest the ass's queue should drip: σιγά νμη στάξει η ουρά του γαϊδάρου Slowly the very oil! '''Σιγά τον πολυέλαιο! '''Something's running down to the gypsies' quarters: Κάτι τρέχει στα γύφτικα Spit your bosom: '''Φτυσ' το κόρφο σου '''Stratocaster: Λυσιστράτη Stupidity goes cloud! '''H βλακεία πάει σύννεφο '''Subaccountant: Υπολογιστής Swaggering like a Roma worktool: 'Καμαρώνει σα γύφτικο σκεπάρνι '''Tank uncoated by tin: ' τενεκές ξεγάνωτος 'The ass called the cock bigheaded: 'Είπε ο γάιδαρος τον πετεινό κεφάλα 'The ass’s nine-sectors: 'Του κώλου τα εννιάμερα '''The end of all! Τέλος πάντων! The esurient priest: 'παπαληγούρας '''The fava beans are counted: 'Τα κουκιά είναι μετρημένα 'The Gorgon is also charming: 'Το γοργόν και χάριν έχει '''The guard sanctifies the media: ο σκοπός αγιάζει τα μέσα The herrings will also cry us: θα μας κλειν και οι ρέγκες The jumped one: 'Σαλταρισμένος '''The madness doesn't mountaineer: 'Δεν πάει η τρέλα στα βουνά '''The masturbation goes cloud: Η μαλακία πάει σύννεφο The money did feathers: '''τα χρήματα έκαναν φτερά '''The pandas all: Τα πάντα όλα The penis they mourned: '''Τον πούτσο κλαίγανε ''' The popular mattresses: 'Τα λαικά στρώματα '''The rials-rials Guevara remarkable cold: 'Τα ριάλια ριάλια τσε πούντα 'The themes were walkable: 'Τα θέματα ήταν βατά 'The weather does not erect me: 'Δεν με σηκώνει το κλίμα 'The weather has turns: 'Έχει ο καιρός γυρίσματα '''The wheel shall turn, thus allowing the financially distressed to copulate: Θα γυρίσει ο τροχός, θα γαμήσει κι ο φτωχός Τhey are a lot the money Mars: '''είναι πολλά τα λεφτά Άρη '''They did her from hand: Την έκαναν από χέρι They don't leave me on a green twig: '''Δεν με αφήνουν σε χλωρό κλαρί '''They have made them tiles: Τα’ καναν πλακάκια They perform the duck: 'Κάνουν την πάπια '''They remove their eyes: 'Βγάζουν τα μάτια τους 'They rendered them tiles: 'Τα κάναν πλακάκια 'They returned me the entrails: 'Μου γύρισαν τα άντερα' '''They were handing someone free ass, and he gave it a dental checkup: 'Καποιανού χάριζαν γάιδαρο κι αυτός τον κοίταζε στα δόντια Thin cows’ menstruation: 'Περίοδος ισχνών αγελάδων '''This conversation raises water: 'Η κουβέντα σηκώνει νερό 'This where are you going it? 'Αυτό πού το πας; 'This is what withered you: 'Αυτό σε μάρανε 'Three and the maternal belt: 'Τρεις και το λουρί της μάνας '''Three and the mother's Lou Reed: Τρεις και το λουρί της μάνας Three for oil, three for vinegar, and six for vinaigrette: Τρεις το λάδι, τρεις το ξίδι κι έξι το λαδόξιδο Together with the monarchist the pot is also watered: κοντά στον βασιλικό ποτίζεται και η γλάστρα To say the figs-figs and the tub-tub! 'Λέμε τα σύκα-σύκα και την σκάφη-σκάφη '''To upchuck good-feet! 'Να ξερνάς καλαπόδια! '''Two asses were picking a fight for someone else's barn: Δυο γάιδαροι μαλώνανε σε ξένο αχυρώνα Unhorselike: Ανάλογο Until the first mornings: '''Μέχρι τις πρώτες πρωινές '''Wall-wall: Τοίχο-τοίχο We are not with our goods: δεν είμαστε με τα καλά μας We are to be mourned by herrings: 'Είμαστε να μας κλαίν’ οι ρέγκες '''We became robes - Robes unbuttoned! 'Γίναμε ρόμπες – ρόμπες ξεκούμπωτες! '''We called the bread littlebread: Είπαμε το ψωμί ψωμάκι We called the water littlewater: 'Είπαμε το νερό νεράκι '''We did black eyes to see you: 'Κάναμε μαύρα μάτια να σε δούμε '''We fixed them: τα φτιάξαμε We fucked it and it died... '''Το γαμήσαμε και ψόφησε! '''We have already eaten the camel, we now have the queue: Φάγαμε τον γάϊδαρο, μας έμεινε η ουρά (σε ελέυθερη Τσιπρική μετάφραση) We have done her of cups: 'Την κάναμε από κούπες '''We have them: 'τα έχουμε 'We mingled our thighs: 'Μπλέξαμε τα μπούτια μας 'We spoiled them: 'Τα χαλάσαμε '''We will become from two villages villagers: Θα γίνουμε από δυο χωριά χωριάτες We will have histories: Θα έχουμε ιστορίες We will say the bread bready: 'Θα πούμε το ψωμί ψωμάκι '''Weather brings the cabbages, weather the para-birdies: 'Καιρός φέρνει τα λάχανα, καιρός τα παραπούλια '''Welcome my eyes the two: Καλώς τα μάτια μου τα δυο What a beautiful breakfast! 'Τι υπέροχο πρωινό! '''What am I pulling, the desert! 'Τι τραβάω, ο έρημος! 'What strain are you pulling? 'Το ζόρι τραβάς; 'Whatever dwarf! 'Ό,τι να’ ναι ' '''Whatever he remembers he enjoys: 'Ό,τι θυμάται χαίρεται '''When will you remove (ή download) the summer-ones? Πότε θα βγάλεις (ή κατεβάσεις) τα καλοκαιρινά; Where are you going bare-assed amidst the cucumber grove? 'Πού πας ξεβράκωτος στα αγγούρια; '''Where are you going bare-assed amidst the fudgepackers? 'Πού πας ξεβράκωτος στους κωλομπαράδες; 'Where are you rotating at this hour? 'Πού γυρνάς τέτοια ώρα; 'Where the red mullet farts through: 'Από που κλάνει το μπαρμπούνι ''' '''Who pays the bride? Ποιος πληρώνει την νύφη; Whore's bar: Της πουτάνας το κάγκελο Will I extract the snake from the hole? '''Εγώ θα βγάλω το φίδι από την τρύπα; '''With this side to sleep: Μ’ αυτό το πλευρό να κοιμάται Whither art thou going, oh Black-matrix? '''Πού πας ρε Καραμήτρο; '''Woodchips will burn: Θα καεί το πελεκούδι You account without the hotel owner: Λογαριάζεις χωρίς τον ξενοδόχο You are a large commodity: '''Είσαι ψωνάρα '''You are and seem! Είσαι και φαίνεσαι!' ' You ate my ears: 'Μου’ φαγες τα αυτιά '''You changed my lights: 'Μου άλλαξες τα φώτα 'You don't stuffed vine leaf: 'Δεν τολμάς 'You have justice: 'Έχεις δίκιο '''You have right: Έχεις δίκιο You have sent us unread: Μας έστειλες αδιάβαστους You obligated me! Με υποχρέωσες! You owe me your horns: Μου χρωστάς τα κέρατά σου You progenitor of all Filipinos! Ρε μαλάκα! You scanned! '''Σάρωσες! '''You soft cheese of Crete! Ρε μαλάκες! You straits between Malaysia and Indonesia! 'Ρε μαλάκες! '''You will fart me a junkyard full o' nuts! 'Θα μου κλάσεις μια μάντρα αρχίδια! 'You will fart me a mantra of testicles! 'Θα μου κλάσεις μια μάντρα αρχίδια! '''You will fart my nuts! θα μου κλάσεις τα αρχίδια You will ingest wood: Θα φας ξύλο You will pierce my nose! '''Θα μου τρυπήσεις την μύτη '''Your bad the weather! Τον κακό σου τον καιρό! Your brain and a pound sterling and the painter's brush: '''Το μυαλό σου και μια λίρα… '''Your eye the crosseyed! Το μάτι σου το αλλήθωρο! Your word has nourished me and eat your dinner: Ο λόγος σου με''' χόρτασε και το φαΐ σου φάτο '''Zucchini (or Pumpkin) drums! Κολοκύθια τούμπανα! Zucchini (or Pumpkin) hard-bodies! Κολοκύθια τούμπανα! Zucchini with oregano: Κολοκύθια με ρίγανη! Και μερικά αντίστροφα Ακριβώς κάντο: Just do it Αναρκούδωτο: Unbearable Ανατιμώ το γεγονός ότι είσαι στρογγυλός: I do appreciate you being 'round Ανεβάζω χουρμάδες: Update Ανεμιστήρας: Fan Αρκετά είναι αρκετά: Enough is enough Αρκούδα στην σκέψη σου: Bear in mind Αρκουδόφρουτο: Bear fruit Άρρωστος λούστρος: Illustrious Αρσιμαγαζάτορας: Shoplifter Ας κοιμηθούμε πάνω σε αυτό: Let us sleep on it Ας το παίξουμε με το αυτί: Let us play it by ear Ας το πάρουμε από εκεί: Let us take it from there Ασφαλείς φρουροί: Safeguards Αυλακώδες! Groovy! Αυτή είναι η νύχτα μας, μύγα! This is our night, fly! Αυτό περπατάει χωρίς να μιλάει: That goes without saying. Αυτός είναι ο δρόμος που θρυμματίζεται το δίπυρον: That’s the way the cookie crumbles Αφήστε τα φλιτ να είναι φλιτ: Let bygones be bygones Βάλτο εκεί συνεταίρε: Put it there partner Βήξε πάνω: Cough up Βλέπεις το σημείο μου; Do you see my point? Βουτυροπετώ: Butterfly Γατοαντίγραφο ή γατοτυπία: Copycat Γατοαντίγραφο: Copycat Γατοτυπία: Copycat Γεμάτο σπίτι: Full house Γίνε φιλοξενούμενoς μου! Be my guest! Γκαρσόνι Γ.Τ.Π.: FTP Server Γλυκό όσο! Sweet as! Γλωσσομασίγωμα: Tongue lashing Δεξιά πάνω! Right on! Δωμάτιο με τα αγοράκια: Little boys' room Είναι ο δρόμος μου ή ο υψηλός δρόμος! It's my way or the highway! Έκανες την ήμερα μου: You made my day Ένα πακέτο λύκοι: A pack of wolves Έξω από το μπλε: Out of the blue Εύκολο σαν πίτα: As easy as pie Έχω γατάκια: I have kittens Ζωντανός και λακτίζων: Alive and kicking Η αναρκούδωτη ελαφρότητα του είναι: Unbearable lightness of being Η μέρα της Ντόρις: Doris Day Ηφαίστειο υπό εξαφάνιση: Extinct volcano Θα δώσω πάνω το κάπνισμα: I’ll give up smoking Θα σε αφήσω να ξέρεις : I will let you know Θεραπεία κόκκινου χαλιού: Red carpet treatment Καλός φιδές: Bona fide Καλούδι-καλούδι: Goody-goody Κάνε τις τιμές: Do the honours Καραμπίνα για μεγάλα αγριογούρουνα: Large boar rifle Καρποσκάμπιλο: A slap in the wrist Κοιμήσου σφιχτά! Sleep tight! Κόκκινη κασέτα: Red tape Κόλλα τριγύρω! Stick around! Κομμάτι από κέικ! Piece of cake! Κορίτσι για καρφίτσωμα: Pin-up girl Κουβαλήθηκα μακριά: I got carried away Κράτα ένα πιασμένο πάνω χείλος: Keep a stiff upper lip Κράτα μου ένα βυζί: Keep me abreast Κράτα τα άλογα σου ακριβώς εκεί: Hold your horses right there... Κρεμάσου εκεί μέσα: Hang in there! Κρεμάσου σε ένα δευτερόλεπτο! Hang on a second! Λείος τηλεφωνητής: Smooth operator Λιγνός πελάτης: Slim customer Μαζικότητα: Togetherness Μαλθακός άνδρας: Gentleman Μελιοφέγγαρο: Honeymoon Μέσα στον Νίκο, του χρόνου: In the nick of time Μετα-αυτό: Post-it Μεταξύ ενός βράχου και ενός σκληρού μέρους: Between a rock and a hard place Μη βαράτε σχετικά το θάμνο! Don’t beat about the bush! Μην παιδί τον εαυτό σου: Don’t kid yourself Μια φορά μέσα σε ένα μπλέ φεγγάρι: Once on a blue moon Μόλις ανέτειλε πάνω μου: It just dawned to me Μυαλό εσύ: Mind you Μυαλό το βήμα σου: Mind your step Ναι, είμαστε κονσέρβα! Yes we can! Νεκρός Κωδωνοκρούστης: Dead ringer Ξαναπαίξ' το Σαμουήλ: Play it again Sam Ξανθό και τετράγωνο: Fair and square Ξεκουράζω το βαλιτσάκι μου: I rest my case Ο Βασίλης των Δεξιών: The Bill of Rights Ο εισαγγελέας αναπαύεται: The prosecution rests Ο'ι ένορκοι πάνε βόλτα:' The jury is out Οι μπριζόλες είναι στα ύψη / Οι μπριζόλες κάνουν τριπάκι: The stakes are high Όλα τα συστήματα φεύγουν: All systems go Όλος χρόνος κλασικό: All-time classic Ομιλία του διαβόλου: Speak of the devil Οξυκέφαλος: Acid head Όχι ιδρώτας! No sweat! Πάρε φροντίδα! Take care! Πάρτι με ντονέρ: The Donner Party Πεθαμένο τέλος: Dead end Πέριξ του ρολογιού: Around the clock Περιττώματα ονομάτων: Dropping names Περνάω γκάζι: Pass gas Πηγαίνω αχυροσύρματα: I go haywire Πηγαίνω βαλλιστικός: I go ballistic Πηγαίνω επικεφαλής επί των τακουνιών: I go head over heels Πηγαίνω μέσω ταχυδρομείου: I go postal Πηγαίνω μπανάνες: I go bananas Πηγαίνω ξηροκάρπια: I go nuts Πήρα την Ελευθερία: I took the liberty Ποτέ νους: Never mind Προσωπικές μου φαβορίτες: My personal favorites Προτείνω ένα τοστάκι: I propοse a toast... Προφορικό σεξ: Oral sex Σήκω-στάσου, για τα δικαιώματά σου: Get up stand up for your rights Σημείο πάνω!: Spot on! Σκατοφορτία με λεφτά: Shitloads of money Σπάει νέο χώμα: Breaking new ground Σπαστικά νέα: Breaking news Στέκεται έξω στο χωράφι του: He's outstanding on his field Τα διαπραγματευτικά πατατάκια: The bargaining chips Τα ζυγά λύσατε: Break even Τα χείλη μου είναι φωκιασμένα: My lips are sealed Τηλεφώνησε ένα φτυάρι ένα φτυάρι: Call a spade a spade Το γέρος καιρός: In the old times Το γραφείο του Ντιν: The Dean's Office Το γύρισε σε καινούριο φύλλο: Turned on a new leaf Το δικαίωμα στους αρκτικούς βραχίονες: The right to bear arms Το κουμάντο του αντίχειρα: The rule of thumb Τόσο μακρύ! So long! Τρέχω για ένα ίσιο: Run for a straight Τρέχω το γραφείο: Run the office Τρόπος να πας! Way to go! Τσιμπουκόμπαφος: Pot head Τσινγκ ο 1ος: I Ching Φλωρεντινό Αηδόνι: Florence Nightingale Χουρμαδιάζω: To date someone Χρηματοκιβώτιο και ήχος: Safe and sound Χρησιμοποιούσε να είναι... It used to be... Χτύπα το δρόμο, Ιάκωβε! Hit the road, Jack! Χτυπάτε τα ντους: Hit the showers Ψηλά πέντε: High five Ὦ Γαῖα! Oh yeah! © Vrastaman